


Poetry and Prose

by darkmochecoffee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barf worthy, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmochecoffee/pseuds/darkmochecoffee
Summary: Yifan sees Junmyeon in March.Yifan meets Junmyeon in June.Yifan starts to really fancy Junmyeon in August.Yifan falls in love with Junmyeon in January.(Alernatively, Yifan is an awkward literature major and Junmyeon is an opinionated Political Science major. They argue over books and kiss over poetry. Jongdae is a sassy bitch.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the product of all the feels i got from yifan reading the unfinished poem 'music' by Percy Bysshe Shelley. Got out of control idek.

Yifan sees Junmyeon when the weather had been perfect as winter comes to a close and spring sets in gaily. The air is clean and sharp and tinged with the cacophony of scents that blanket the atmosphere.

Yifan sees Junmyeon in March, in between days where heavy coats are too hot and T-shirts caused one's blood to freeze. Junmyeon's hair had been the lightest shade of red and he chain smoked like every other stressed university student. Yifan with his sweater paws, chapped lips and split ends, did not look much more than an eyesore. But it was okay, most of the people around him looked like they've seen better days as well so generally, they just try and stay away from each other's line of sight.

"You're eyeballing him again." Jongdae tells him from behind, _A Comprehensive History of Ancient Greek Civilization._ "Just go talk to him and stop bein' a creep."

Yifan flushes and he averts his gaze. Lao Tzu's face judges him from its cradle of Chinese alphabets. It makes Yifan's head swim so he puts the heavy book back on the table and sighs. "I'm not eyeballing anyone."

"It's just a crush Yifan, no one will judge you."

Yifan shoots him a dark glare, the one that causes his thick eyebrows to furrow and makes him look like red from Angry Birds. "I'm not having a crush."

Jongdae rolls his eyes. "Screw you Fan, your crush is more obvious than Herodotus' overstatements on the Persian war, but whatever."

Yifan sighs, a few seconds later his eyes stray out of the café window again and this time he catches Junmyeon on his fourth stick of cigarette. Yifan is pretty sure he'd seen the other dog-ear page 127 of Dan Brown's The Da Vinci Code before puffing out clouds of nicotine from his mouth.

Yeah, maybe he had a big ugly crush, on Kim Junmyeon nontheless.

\---

Yifan meets Junmyeon when the weather had been stifling. The sun seemed happier than anything in the entire goddamn universe as its rays shine in the hottest way they could possibly be. It was Summer and the heat index soared higher and higher that Yifan constantly wondered if he was roasting in hell.

Yifan meets Junmyeon in June, where people bare their pristine skin in short shorts and loose, sleeveless tops. Junmyeon's hair was of the lightest shade of blonde, fanning across his forehead and he looked like a dainty faerie with an inclination for cancer sticks. It makes Yifan want to rake his uselessly long fingers on those fine tresses. It would have worked if he is slightly prettier and did not look worse for wear as what Jongdae tells him. He skin oozed oil and his pores clogged. The weather forces him to forego his sweaters for loose T-shirts and sweatpants. It makes him uncomfortable, makes his shoulders hunch down.

"You look like a rotting potato." Jongdae says while his palm connects with the small of Yifan's back in a measured wack. "Stop hunching, you're not going to become any smaller even if you manage to fold yourself in half."

Yifan grumbles at the mistreatment and he pulls at his ratty Incubus bandshirt, the one Jongin got for him when he'd been to California to stalk the band. "Gee, Jongdae, thanks for the boost of confidence."

"No really your crush is here."

Yifan turns his head just as a familiar blonde saunters his way inside the café. Junmyeon had this bored expression on his face and his hands were stuck inside his pockets. Yifan watches as he stares into the café's signboard without a hint of curiosity.

Junmyeon must have noticed the stare Yifan has on him so he gazes back, vapid in such a way that said what-the-fuck-are-you-looking-at. Yifan chokes and immediately faces the counter again. He was acutely aware that Junmyeon was behind him, there's this scent that clung to him you see and Yifan was stalker enough to identify it as cigarette smoke and apple scented shampoo. Wow, if Jongdae knew what ran in Yifan's mind, he'll never let Yifan live.

"Wintermelon and strawberry smoothie for …Ifaen!"

Yifan ignores how the lady botches his name and proceeds to grab the tray with his and Jongdae's drinks. He remembered the moment as one of the most mortifying times that he has ever managed to get himself into. It took about seven seconds, Sehun's screech of "Fan ge!", Yifan's unstable hands shook and caused the unfortunate demise of wintermelon and strawberry slush.

The bad thing was, it directly spilled onto the person behind him — the blonde fairy with an inclination for cancer sticks, Junmyeon.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Yifan wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. The café goes extremely still for a few seconds as Yifan flushes scarlet wanting to die while Junmyeon flushes scarlet wanting to commit homicide. Yifan just wanted to shrink and run to the otherside of the continent and never come back, maybe he'll become a hermit.

"Uhm, tissue…sirs?" Says the lady from behind the counter. Yifan picks the flimsy paper from her hold and with the last dregs of his dignity, hands it over to Junmyeon.

"I'm really sorry." Yifan says when the chaos relatively disperses. "If you want, I'd go get it washed for you. There's a laundromat nearby and just — I'm really sorry."

Junmyeon does not look at him and Yifan's mortification increases ten folds, he was really going to hide and become a hermit.

"Fine." Junmyeon agrees, tossing the used paper towel on the pink top table. It seemed that paper towels won't really do much damage control to what has become of his white Supreme T-shirt, now turned a light pink. "Just be careful next time and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Yifan's heartrate increases because oh _my god, Junmyeon is actually an angel and oh my god, Junmyeon is talking to me._ Yifan was pretty sure he was morphing into an even uglier version of a rotting potato. He could actually hear evil Jongdae snickering like the little devil he was.

Fifteen minutes later, they find themselves inside the confines of Wash&Go with Junmyeon temporarily wearing the shop's cheap purple shirt with a label on the front. Earlier Yifan could not have blushed any harder as Junmyeon peeled the dirtied T-shirt off his body, he'd handed it to Yifan without unnecessary qualms unlike Yifan who'd gawked at the sight of his naked torso.

They're staring at the coin-operated washing machine as it whirls endlessly. Yifan fidgets on his seat, twiddles with his thumbs and he badly wanted to open up a conversation but he was not your cool guy who can pick up dainty looking guys even if they smoked like a chimney.

"I'm Kim Junmyeon by the way. Political Science at Yonsei, how about you?"

Well of course Yifan knew his name, his major and that he had a dog named Byul (Yifan was friends with Luhan and you see, Luhan was Yonsei's obnoxious social butterfly and he knew everyone, and everyone meaning the guards and the aunties who manned the cafeteria.)

Yifan blanks out for a moment, his Myopia making him squint at the space between Junmyeon's eyebrows. The man in question, gave him a look of incredulity. "And you?"

Yifan snaps out of the daze, bringing a hand on his nape as he chuckles awkwardly. He sounded like a dying whale. "Ah, I-I'm Wu Yifan. I go to Yonsei too, Literature."

"You're an exchange student?"

"No, I grew up here."

"Oh. Why are you so fidgety? Calm down, it's okay. I overreacted with the shirt."

Yifan does not verbally regard the obvious, so he answers the man with his deep, awkward chuckles. He was already so embarrassed about the situation and he kind of wanted to bolt out of the place. Good thing the washing machine finally stops and Yifan has to stand up to grab Junmyeon's shirt, he shoves it into the dryer next and sits back down.

They were quiet again until Junmyeon asks, "Do you dig guys?"

Yifan almost chokes, like he suddenly had a disk lodged into his throat. Maybe Jongdae was right, his crush was really obvious and maybe Junmyeon was going to call him out for it. The mortification is real and panic sets in.

"Ah, yeah I'm gay." Yifan misses the slight smile on Junmyeon's lips "And I kind of like you but I swear I don't mean any harm. I promsie I'm not gonna stare at you across the cafeteria anymore and I'm gonna stop creeping all over your Goodreads page a-and, and—"

Oh my god, Yifan mentally kicks himself. A roundhouse from his gut up his head. He was such a failure and he felt sorry for his mother whom he loved so much for having a son like him and just — _I wanna die! Que horor!_

Junmyeon's face contorts into that of confusion, a bit of irritation before he smiles and laughs.Yifan just stares a bit bewildered and still mortified but more bewildered than anything.

"I like you Yifan, and since you've artfully ruined my favorite T-shirt how about you treat me coffee, then we'll talk about my favorite books. Do we have a deal?"

Yifan was so confused he stood up, choked out an "oh god" and basically ran out the place.

So much for embarrassing situations.

//

They meet again, two days later and to be perfectly honest, Yifan was still so embarrassed about all the things that had transpired between them. He'd vented  to Jongdae already but the devil actually had the gall to laugh at his face.

And what could Yifan really say, he was an overgrown (six foot two) awkward and nothing in between. It didn't help that he looked nothing like men his height, he can't even do sports the only thing he was good at was write amazing book reviews. And really his silly crush over the polsci major was slightly embarrassing.

"Fancy seeing you here." Says Junmyeon just as Yifan was about to turn another page of Jane Eyre. He was on a Brontē binge read and so far he didn't like Jane Eyre that much.

Yifan looks at the man. He had on a pink shirt and his blonde fringe swept away from his face. He looked marvelous and Yifan was tiny jealous that he couldn't work a pink shirt like Junmyeon does.

"Uh, hi Junmyeon." He says putting the book down after unconsciously slipping a red bookmark over the page he was at. "I'm sorry about the other day for uh, you know running away."

Junmyeon surveys the place and shrugs, "No problem, but since we're conveniently in my favorite coffee shop how about that coffee you promised me and maybe a slice of cake?" Junmyeon shuffles over and occupies the seat in front of Yifan. The taller was about to hyperventilate.

"Ah, yeah sure."

Junmyeon gives him a smile, one that he's never seen on the aloof visage of Kim Junmyeon's face. Junmyeon looked like an actual fairy when he smiled and his eyes turned into crescents and his cheeks bunch up in slight laughter. Cue Yifan's internal screaming.

Thankfully before his face does this weird habit of morphing into a tomato in its own volition, a server interrupted for their order. Yifan croaked "Iced Americano, a Latte and two slices of chocolate mousse cake please." He grabs his bag, shuffling the things inside for his wallet so he never notices when Junmyeon quietly hands over his card.

"Here it — where did he go?"

Junmyeon chuckes, "It's okay Yifan, so tell me are you the same Yifan Wu who's respectfully not to mention idealistically slammed my 2 star review on _The Great Gatsby_ because if it's you then I'm afraid we have a problem."

Heh, Yifan thought, if they were going to have a crude debate on the relevance of Daisy Buchanan, Yifan was pretty sure he was on the winning side. The server reapppears before their table and laid their drinks and pastry down before them. Yifan quickly grabs his cup of latté before he gears up to educate Junmyeon on the significance of The Great Gatsby.

"I'm sorry Junmyeon, but you absolutely had no respect for the prose and your statments were quite harsh." Yifan sips at his latte and tries not to squint too hard at Junmyeon's small smirk, he was starting to feel affronted. "True, some of the themes were questionable but that's the purpose of the flowery words. You have to go beyond those to notice all the metaphorical filth and grime the characters were waddling in."

Junmyeon has emptied half of his iced Americano by the end of Yifan's deep and insightful analysis of the characters. He still had this smirk when he says, "I hated it because it gave me nothing to work with. The themes were just presented immediately and no it didn't take a genius to figure out the whole thing was an allegory to the American dream, but I still can't see past all the bullshit." Junmyeon complains.

Yifan gasped, clearly offended. If he didn't have an ugly crush on the man Yifan might have actually punched him. How could he! "Have you no heart? The whole book was such a great read because it presented things in a different kind of perspective, just imagine if you were in that kind of society and all people wanted was to be nice in their arrogance. You should have felt for Jay Gatsby, he was blinded by it all and it caused his demise. "

"If I belonged in that society, I would have thrown better parties." Came the deadpan answer. "But the thing is, its the characters which made me wanna burn the book quite a handful of times not the themes. If that's what Fitzgerald wanted from his readers then kudos. Hell, I just ranted when I wrote that review and I admit I should have phrased things better but I've had enough of the flowery bullshit. For example, take Jay Gatsby, the poor lad had no development! He was a fucking stupid fool from beginning to end. It didn't come as a surprise when he died, he deserved more Daisy Buchanans for being a stupid fool when he could have been better. The only reason I gave that shitshow another star was Nick, poor guy fell in love with the wrong person."

Yifan nodded as the other man talked. He thumbs his reading glasses, an unconscious habit, as he listened.

"Bacause Jay Gatsby wasn't in love with Daisy Buchanan the person, he was infatuated with the idea of _Her_. She completed his own dreams of a perfect life. And don't we all want to have that Junmyeon, a perfect life against all the endless odds? And if you're so riled up with the charcters that only means one thing…" Yifan smiled at him, smugly that is. "It got to you and this means your two star was uncalled for. Heh."

Junmyeon seemed to have processed the idea in the end. He laughed again and Yifan was trying to look away because the man in front of him was too gorgeous and he'd already promised to not ogle. Junmyeon was making it hard for him.

"You're probably right, it did get to me."

"So what did you think of Dan Brown?"

"I don't get the hype…"

Minutes turned to hours, it was surprising how the conversation flowed easily between them. They had contrasting ideas about a book or two like how Yifan thought Clive Cussler is a predictable author while Junmyeon rather enjoyed his books. They both share a profound adoration for Michael Crichton. Yifan realized that Junmyeon leaned more into psychological thrillers and cliché adventure books with wild antagonists, a love for Stephen King, Dennis Lehane and an occasional like for passing YA best sellers.

"The Hunger Games was amazing."

"Agreed."

//

They don't see each other after that but when they do, it was in their University's main library, about a week later.Yifan had to reiterate that it was the main and it was also the biggest and most spacious place that was available for him to geek out and practice his broken French.

So he sits there, in that measured space between two tall shelves of medical books and the Philosophy section. He liked the spot for its perfectly aimed sunlight providing his poor vision better access to what's on his books. And also, no one ever sits too near nor too far so he could always read out loud without being such a huge nuisance.

Yifan rounds the corner and as usual no one was around. It was already five in the afternoon and after cramming his paper on the writings of Lao Tzu, Yifan has decided to reward himself with his precious me-time. He takes out his bedraggled copy of Saint-Exupéry's Le Petit Prince and sits down. His copy was an older edition in the French version and he's had it since he was nine. The children's book was one, if not, Yifan's favorite. Its well thumbed pages worn and yellowed on the sides were familiar and Yifan finds comfort in it.

He always has the book tucked in between his reference texts. Even now, more than a decade later, the Little Prince, the Rose and the Fox were still preserved in their dainty colored drawings that Yifan has always loved.

_"La preuve que le petit prince a existé c’est qu’il était ravissant, qu’il riait, et qu’il voulait un mouton. Quand on veut un mouton, c’est la preuve qu’on existe."_

Yifan reads out loud, the French words familiar as they flow from his lips in hushed syllables. Yifan never really reads the whole thing in one go, he just thumbs over the pages and basks in his favorite parts, parts that truly leave him speechless until now.

_"Mais les graines sont invisibles. Elles dorment dans le secret de la terre jusqu’à ce qu’il prenne fantaisie à l’une d’elles de se réveille —"_

"But seeds are invisible. They sleep deeply in the heart of the earth’s darkness, until some one among them is seized with the desire to awaken."

Yifan looks up and there stood Kim Junmyeon, in his grasp was a copy of Sartre's works. A smile was on his lips and Yifan has the urge to stand up and run.

"Antoine de Saint-Exupery huh?" Junmyeon says, putting away the book and sitting beside Yifan. His blonde fringe fans over his forehead and Yifan finds his dark roots fascinating.

"Ah yeah." Yifan answers. "It's my favorite."

Junmyeon chuckles, "I practically have the whole thing memorized in both Korean and French versions. Will you read me more?"

And so Yifan does, _"Il ne faut jamais écouter les fleures. Il faut les regarder et les respirer. La mienne embaumait ma planète, mais je ne savais pas m’en réjouir."_

Yifan is acutely aware of Junmyeon's stare and he fights the urge to run away or move closer. He has very conflicting feelings about Junmyeon and it makes him feel a lot of flutters in his tummy. Like bats were flapping around inside him. God, Jongdae would think he was a freak for that analogy.

_"C’est le temps que tu as perdu pour ta rose qui fait ta rose si importante."_

Junmyeon leans his head on Yifan's shoulder, the latter could smell the same scent on him: apples and cigarette smoke. It should smell disgusting but Yifan thought Junmyeon's scent is divine. Please don't tell Kim Jongdae, or Yifan will never hear the end of it.

"It is the time you have wasted for your rose that makes your rose so important." Junmyeon breathes, "That's my favorite."

Yifan only smiles as he turns the page and recites, _"On ne voit bien qu’avec le coeur. L’essentiel est invisible pour les yeux."_

"It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye." They recite the translation in sync and small chuckles reverberate in the space.

"That man was brilliant." Junmyeon says, his head was still propped up on Yifan's shoulder. "That book will transcend time. It only seems to get more profound as the years go by."

Yifan hums his assent. "I've had it since I was nine. And yes, it really lends more light to things as I grow older."

"I guess we can settle a same opinion on this one."

"Yeah, we do."

"Hey, did you ever take the French classes available last semester? I think I remember you from there."

Yifan flushes, because yes he did take those classes and it's where he first noticed Junmyeon, but he'll never tell him that.

"Yeah, I did."

//

After that incident in the library, Yifan starts to see Junmyeon everywhere. In the library, in the campus lawns, in the cafeteria, hell he even comes across Junmyeon in the mart near his dorm building. They're almost friends now. They talk about books most of the time, opinions and reviews shared with cheap vending machine coffee and sandwich wedges. They're almost joined at the hip, except when they have to attend different classes. Yifan generally likes to be in Junmyeon's presence and he starts to fall in...like just a little bit more.

Jongdae teases him a lot for it. "Lookie here, your vow of celibacy will be thrown out the window one of these days. You're so ready to welcome him with open arms….and legs."

"Fuck you Jongdae."

"Thanks but no thanks, I know you're so eager for Junmyeon."

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because I'm awesome and for your information you won't survive without my sexy ass and one more thing, I finally asked Liyin to dinner so bitch, you better pay up."

"Ugh!"

//

  
Days pass by and with it comes an unexpected friendship with Kim Junmyeon. Yifan thought he was either hallucinating or dead.

Junmyeon was an incredibly opinionated man and gobbled books for breakfast. He was well-read, in retrospect, too well-read. Yifan has never encountered a person who's passionate about books as he is so naturally they click and Yifan falls in the 'I like him so much' category.

It is July when Junmyeon asks him to something different than their usual coffee shop runs and random library rendezvous.

"Wow, someone actually likes your rotting potato ass."

Jongdae sat on his bed while Yifan surveyed his face, he'd gotten a haircut a few days back, finally giving up on his split end management and his inability to style his hair. He somehow looked decent in his good days.

"He doesn't like me Jongdae."

"Oh yeah keep denying." Jongdae replies, rolling his eyes. "I'm actually happy for you man, at least you're not gonna die a bachelor."

"Speak for yourself. I'm still waiting for the day when Liyin finally notices your undying love for her."

Yifan watches as Jongdae slaps his chest in mock hurt. "Ouch, you wound me Wu."

"Screw your shit Dae. Anyway, how do I look?"

"You look fine, but the last time I checked you were twenty-two not seventy-seven so stop hunching."

Yifan tries to correct his posture and Jongdae gives him a thumbs up and an especially suggestive (greasy) grin. "Go get him tiger! And try to not go home tonight."

Yifan groans.

  
It was their first date, or as what Yifan likes to call it. It was no fancy suit and tie dinner, but instead a gig at a bar. Junmyeon says his friends were playing and of course as the responsible friend that he is, he'll watch and support. Yifan gets dragged along.

They're in a somewhat decent establishment, Yifan muses. There's no long line of scantily clad teenagers anywhere in the vicinity and there's no ear piercing music emanating from the place. Yifan decides it is good as it gets.

Junmyeon looks perfectly dressed down in some white shirt and jeans. His black roots were really showing more these days and his hair was a bit longer. Yifan decides he looks divine.

"I don't really think they're that good so don't expect too much." Junmyeon jokes as the bartender slides their drinks over. Yifan drinks a brightly colored Margarita; Junmyeon, a pint of beer. The latter ends up paying for both much to Yifan's chagrin.

Minutes later the band (whose name Yifan can't remember) occupies the small stage. There were four of them. Two on guitar, another on percussion and the frontman. The vocalist was especially recognizable with an innocent face and doe eyes. He introduces himself as Kyungsoo and lends a shout out to Junmyeon, who hollers in the background. Yifan smiles.

Surprisingly the band was good. Kyungsoo sang with a very fine dulcet tone and one of the guitarist, Yixing, was obviously gifted. But Yifan doesn't really process the music that much because he's busy eyeing Junmyeon who silently sips his beer and bobs his head to the music. Yifan could feel himself moving away from the infatuated zone and slowly brisk walking to the 'holy-shit-i-think-i'm-falling-for-him-zone." Yifan mentally chides himself.

When the set was over, Yifan lets himself be dragged backstage where he meets the band. They're called Exo with Kyungsoo on vocals, Chanyeol on the percussion, Yixing and Baekhyun on lead and bass respectively.

Junmyeon congratulates them for the set and he also introduces Yifan as "the guy I'm dating." Yifan's soul dies a little and goes over the moon. The friends exchange jesting and some heartfelt thank yous and your welcomes before they're heading out of the place. Junmyeon lights a cigarette as they exit the establishment.

"Do you mind?" Junmyeon asks, as he blows a puff of smoke that billows in front of them. Yifan shrugs as he watches the other with an acute fascination.

"Bad habit." Junmyeon says as he stubs the cig with his beatup Chuck Taylors. Junmyeon doesn't say more, Yifan does not prod, instead he asks. "So dinner?"

Junmyeon turns and smiles at him. "Sure."

  
Later when Junmyeon drops him off after pressing a chaste kiss onto his lips. Yifan could taste the smoke on his mouth and yes, it really does not bother him.

\---

Yifan starts to really fancy Junmyeon when the stifling weather turns mellow and the leaves slowly turn orange and fall into the ground in beautiful tangents of brown and amber. It was in the precipice of Summer and Autumn, when the wind was was warm enough for Yifan.

Yifan starts to really fancy Junmyeon in August. The color of the leaves reminds Yifan of the brown of Junmyeon's irises, of the tint of Junmyeon's now amber hair as it shone under the afternoon sun. Yifan had so much metaphors readied on his mind and it seemed like he could write odes to Junmyeon until he realized he couldn't, because even pages and pages of fitting adjectives and hundreds upon hundreds of allegories won't be enough to describe Kim Junmyeon.

These days they're technically inseparable. He holds Junmyeon's hand in his and Junmyeon squeezes right back, their fingers melding against each other. They also share so much more than books and reviews, they share spontaneous midnight visits to each other's apartments, they share brief kisses and intimate embraces.

Yifan quietely vacates the 'holy-shit-i-like-him-so-much' zone to 'oh-god-i-think-i-love-him-already zone. And even if he looked worse for wear most days, Yifan thinks Junmyeon was alright with who he is. Yifan falls for him more for that.

//

Junmyeon switches apartments in September. He now resides a few doors from Yifan and Jongdae's unit. His bestfriend and lover seem to get along well much to Yifan's chagrin and if the both of them weren't pestering Yifan to oblivion, they're ruining the kitchen.

It was alright, Yifan still likes Junmyeon even if his cooking is terrible.

"Whipped." Jongdae says and Yifan chucks a spatula at his bestfriend. He misses and Jongdae starts laughing like a hyena.

//

But even after all the changes in their relationship, books still occupied such a big part in their dynamics. So to say, here they are exchanging ideas about Marx's "The Communist Manifesto." Yifan listens as Junmyeon rehashes some details to him about the fifty page pamphlet. Details which he intend to highlight on his sociology term paper.

The funny thing is, they are currently talking about the concept of the proletariat in between verses of Enrique Iglesias' Bailando and shouts of "to the left, one, two, three shake it to the right one, two, three."

Junmyeon thought it would be good to join the community moms on their daily Zumba session on the park adjacent to their apartment building. The whole thing was mortifying and hilarious at the same time. Also, Yifan tries not to ogle too much at Junmyeon's clothed behind as he tries (unsuccessfully) to recreate the move showcased by their Zumba instructor.

"Everyone's staring at us Junmyeon, you oaf." Yifan chides.

"Oh come on, it's exercise. Helps keep your blood moving."

"I'd rather not." Yifan says but just as he turns around, his eyes catch the figure of a very familiar Kim Jongdae as he leans forward to place a kiss on a very familiar woman's forehead. Well look at that, Jongdae finally managed to pull Zhang Liyin into his trap. Yifan smiles.

//

  
Jongdae's newly established relationship proved beneficial to Yifan. His best friend was mostly out of their shared flat so Yifan gets more alone time with Junmyeon if they happen to be both too lazy to go out. They content themselves with binge watching Marvel movies and silent films from the early twenties. There was no in between.

In the present, they are cuddling on the couch with Junmyeon splayed all over Yifan's broad chest. Yifan is not sure if it is Nosferatu or some Charlie Chaplin film showing on his laptop because he is too busy running his fingers against Junmyeon'a soft, soft hair. Junmyeon seemed to thrive on the ministrations as he hums pleased noises against Yifan's neck.

Minutes later, Junmyeon removes himself from Yifan's hold and says, "By the way, I got something for you."

Yifan doesn't hide his excitement as he watches Junmyeon grab his discarded bag from the floor and rummage for something inside. Seconds later, Junmyeon hands him a gorgeous leather bound book; Poetical Works of Percy Bysshe Shelley written in gold archaic font on the cover.

"Picked it up at a local book sale, thought you'd like it."

Yifan eyes him. "Tsk, you just want me to read you more poems until you fall asleep on me."

Junmyeon chuckles. "Maybe."

Junmyeon does that a lot, ring him in the middle of the night saying he can't sleep and practically whines until Yifan reads him Neruda or Keats through the phone. Junmyeon is usually lulled asleep in minutes, Yifan was somewhat proud.

Yifan thumbs the book open and he starts reciting from the page.

 "I pant for the music which is divine,  
 My heart in its thirst is a dying flower;  
Pour forth the sound like enchanted wine," He pauses and meets Junmyeon's steady gaze. His lover inches closer until they're only separated by a centimeter. Junmyeon cups his face and softly kisses him and it almost draws the breath out of Yifan's lungs.

"Continue." Junmyeon whispers when they part.

When Yifan resumes, he sounds breathless but he continues and every phrase is indented by a soft kiss which Junmyeon plants all over his face.

"Loosen the notes in a silver shower;  
Like a herbless plain, for the gentle rain,  
I gasp, I faint, till they wake again."

Junmyeon's lips press softly against his cheek, Yifan feels the slow burn of embarrassment and arousal from the intimacy of the kiss. Junmyeon was practically kneeling between his parted thighs.  

"Let me drink of the spirit of that sweet sound,    
More, oh more,—I am thirsting yet;  
It loosens the serpent which care has bound  Upon my heart to stifle it;" Another kiss on his lips and Yifan could not find the strength to continue. The book falls from his grasp and meets the floor with a quiet thud. He holds Junmyeon's face into his palms and quietly kisses him back.

"The dissolving strain, through every vein,  
Passes into my heart and brain …" 

//

Yifan turns twenty-three in November. Junmyeon gives him another book, a compilation of Pablo Neruda and promptly falls onto Yifan's bed.

Yifan whispers sonnet XVII onto Junmyeon's skin as he bends Junmyeon in half and fucks into him deep and slow, hard and fast. Junmyeon claws at his back and chants Yifan's name like a mantra as he comes.  
  
Later, Yifan watches Junmyeon stub an unfinished cigarette and quickly return back to his bed. The scent of smoke lingered on his skin as he kisses Yifan deeply.

"Happy birthday."

Yifan thinks he's in love.

\---  
Yifan falls in love with Junmyeon when the weather turns bone chilling. The skies open up and lets white drop in gentle film. It was winter and soon the whole city is slightly covered in snow and people are seen huddling inside cafés, fingers curled against cups of hot chocolate, coffee or the occasional tea. Children are red nosed and couples had the perfect excuse to hold hands and snuggle in public.

Yifan falls in love with Junmyeon in January. His hair was of the darkest shade of ebony and it contrasted prettily against his porcelain skin, and red lips. He was so, so beautiful and Yifan idly wondered why Junmyeon could stand someone as awkward and gangly as him.

But in retrospect, Yifan thinks that Junmyeon actually managed to pull him out of his shell. Yifan's not that socially aloof anymore, he hangs out with Junmyeon's friends and pulled Jongdae (and Liyin) along. They seem to click just fine. And of course, there was December where he actually met Junmyeon's parents over the holidays. They are doctors, Junmyeon told him and Yifan felt his insecurity weighing him down like a ton of bricks. So they were doctors and has a son gearing up to be a lawyer and then there's him, a measly Literature major that will not be having an extension to his name when he graduates. "They'll love you." Junmyeon quelled his worries and Yifan held on to his words.

It was safe to say that they liked him, after all the questions of 'how did you manage to land such a handsome, intelligent man, son?' from Junmyeon's father and the ever present 'when-are-you-guys-settling-down' interrogation from his mother. Both of which, Junmyeon handled suavely.

"We're taking it slow, ma."

"And dad, I'm the best. Aren't I?" Junmyeon answers and throws a cocky smirk to Yifan's direction. Yifan flushes and thinks that, hey maybe I don't look that bad after all.

//

"I'm not a fucking princess, Yifan." Junmyeon tells him as they stroll through the wintry streets. Yifan laughs. "But you're so pretty. You remind me of Snow White."

"I'm going to punch you in the face." Junmyeon says, but he huddles into Yifan for warmth either way. Yifan almost melts. "And why do you insist on walking through this god forsaken cold. I'm about to turn into a popsicle."

  
"I wanted to drink coffee." Yifan simply says as they round the corner and enter a very familiar café. The café where he spilt slush all over Junmyeon's white Supreme T-shirt. That felt so long ago.

Yifan orders two cups of coffee, a latté and an Americano with sugar as Junmyeon likes it. He also points at a very delicious looking strawberry parfait and adds the cold treat to his bill. He doesn't let Junmyeon pay this time.

"Aren't you going to smoke?" Yifan asks.

Junmyeon stares at him from their shared table and shakes his head. "I'm quitting." There's a smile on his face and all of Yifan's suppressed emotions, all those allegories and odes he writes for Junmyeon in his mind comes bubbling up the surface and he couldn't contain them. It feels like his skin was itching to say something, to do something. He sits down and all those allegories, those fancy metaphors disperses like thin air as Junmyeon meets his gaze. It all boils down to three words even Shakespeare would not approve of. Yifan says them anyway and the smile Junmyeon gives him is enough.

"I love you."

"Good, because you're reading me poetry forever."

Yifan laughs. "And Yifan, I love you too."

Yifan thinks that he should send **Sehun** a late Christmas gift or something, for causing Yifan to spill slush all over Junmyeon. Yes, Yifan will definitely send him something

**Author's Note:**

> "La preuve que le petit prince a existé c’est qu’il était ravissant, qu’il riait, et qu’il voulait un mouton. Quand on veut un mouton, c’est la preuve qu’on existe."
> 
> (The proof that the little prince existed is that he was charming, that he laughed, and that he was looking for a sheep. If anybody wants a sheep, that is a proof that he exists.)
> 
> "Il ne faut jamais écouter les fleures. Il faut les regarder et les respirer. La mienne embaumait ma planète, mais je ne savais pas m’en réjouir."
> 
> (One never ought to listen to the flowers. One should simply look at them and breathe their fragrance. Mine perfumed all my planet. But I did not know how to take pleasure in all her grace.)
> 
> Sonnet XVII is by Pablo Neruda.


End file.
